


STOP

by Bolontiku



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Steve can't help but scold you when you keep dismissing your own importance to the team





	STOP

You had been around THE AVENGERS COMPOUND for several months. You were still a little star struck. Everything was so nice and shiny, plenty of Stark Tech to bamboozle a plain jane like yourself. It took you a week to get used to the A.I. alone.

Maria Hill brought you in, being friends since childhood got you certain perks. Being a paper pusher wasn’t all that great, but working for her wasn’t so bad. You got to wear civilian clothes, nothing trashy, but still it allowed you to wear your band tee’s and jeans. 

Also, you got to meet the Avengers, even the Winter Soldier, Bucky.

B.U.C.K.Y. 

You corrected yourself. You liked him, not that he was very social. Sam and Clint poked fun at him, Natasha joining in every so often. He was opening up. You gave him plenty of hugs whenever you could. It always made you laugh when he tensed up only to slowly soften in your arms, leaning down to your height and carefully wrapping his around you.

It was fun tagging along after Maria and being included in girl days. Mimosa’s manicures, lunch, on your days off with Pepper spoiling you. Maria had absolutely and shamelessly shoved you into Captain America, Steve... Steve Rogers. 

You felt your face heat up just thinking of him. Your stomach fluttered, you could feel your heart race a little faster every time you saw him, when he spotted you it was like the sun came out and the world was brighter. 

Okay you were exaggerating to yourself, but his smile was enough to blind at least three human beings. Not that you didn’t notice the other women swooning over him. He always made a beeline to talk to you, although he had to make a few stops as others approached him.

You couldn’t help but notice the Agent that stopped him when he was just a few feet away, she was about the same build as Maria. Obviously they had to be in good shape. He smiled at you over her head and you offered him one of your own. It faded as the woman ran her hand down his bicep and his blue eyes moved back to her. Your phone rang and you jumped, Maria needed the papers you had just collected pronto. You picked them up and got to work.

Steve sighed as he moved through the halls of the compound and almost ran through the wall when Bucky popped out of the adjoining hall. Snickering he nudged his best friend, “You thinking of Y/N?”

Steve cleared his throat, “Shut up jerk.”

“Well, fine. I know where she’s at,” Bucky hummed and slowed acting as if he was going to head to the gym when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Stevie and Y/N, sittin in a tree...”

Steve dropped his head, “you like her too, I don’t see you allowing anyone else to touch you aside from Nat.”

Bucky paused, his teasing smirk turning into a straight line,“She’s having a bite with Nat in the kitchen, I think that kid is there too. Listen pal, you got it hard for her, do both of you a favor and tell her, yeah? She keeps down playing what she means to us all, so...make sure to clear that up for us.”

Peter groaned as he flipped through his book, “I don’t wanna annoy Mr. Stark with this again!”

You and Nat looked at each other, the spoon in your mouth hung for a moment as Nat looked over his shoulder, munching on an apple. Your cereal bowl temporarily forgotten. “Uhh, your pages are stuck together.”

“HUH?!” Peter flipped the pages of his text book and groaned aloud. “Oh my gawd!! Thank you so much!!” he cried out flinging his arms around you. Nat laughed and walked off with a wave. “Shoot! I am gonna be late, May is gonna be so pissed!! Se you later Y/N!”

“Bye kid!” you smiled and felt your face burn as you saw Peter run right past Steve. “H-hey.”

“Nice of you to help Peter with his homework.” He stated moving closer, leaning against the counter and staring at you, a smirk on his lips.

You shook your head, “It’s nothing..he would of figured it out.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, “I also wanted to thank you for being so great with Bucky, he’s doing a lot better, having you around has really helped.”

“Aw, well,” you dipped your head, “I’m sure someone else would be able to...” the words died on your lips as he looked at you. Why did he always look at you like that? The last time he gave you that look, was when you two spoke after you helped Bruce calm down. You had given him your best knock knock joke, helping him calm down when he was frustrated at a project gone wrong. Steve had looked disappointed then too.

Rhodey came in, “Hey Y/N!! Listen I wanted to say thanks for getting Tony off my back the other day. I know he wanted to hang out and you really took one for the team, how crazy was he?”

You laughed, “you mean yesterday? Oh, my god, you missed out! He needed help with this...blaster thing on his boot?” you frowned scrunching your face, at him.

“The stabilizers?”

“I guess? You know I don’t know anything about those things, no brain,” you giggled, not noticing the frown from both the guys in front of you. “So what happened is that I was supposed to connect a wire? He ended up halfway through the wall...”

Rhodey laughed along with you, “listen I owe you!”

Waving your hand around you shook your head, but he was not taking no for an answer even as he left. Steve frowned at you and you squirmed in your seat. “Steve it’s rude to stare.”

“You don’t realize it do you?” he asked.

Your eyes widened and you saw that look again. He was annoyed, that was an annoyed look, you felt your heart drop into your stomach like a stone. “T-the? Wh-What?” your voice hitched a bit and your stomach rolled around sickeningly as you slid out of your seat. “I j-just remembered I have paper work to do?” He was moving around your vacated seat following you. Oh, Jesus! He was angry? That was an angry face!? “I-I’m sorry? I do things and I don’t even realize I am being stupid an-!!!” 

“STOP!!” he bit out harshly. You gasped jumping when he slammed his hand down on the table, tripping over your own feet. 

Fuck, of course you had to be a ditz and start falling! Not only had you pissed him off but now...now...

You didn’t hit the floor though, instead you were lifted and pinned to the table. He moved so fast!! And it was like you didn’t weigh anything, you stared at your hands in horror. Your hands...on his chest...and he was pushed up against you. 

“Stop talking about yourself like you don’t matter Y/N,” he breathed out his face so close to your neck it was nearly buried there.

You looked up at him in shock, his breath against your neck had been enough to shake you. His hard body pressed against your curvy frame had been more than enough to make your soul leave your body. Your brain was malfunctioning, “W-what?” you asked swallowing, you whimpered as he moved against you, muscles shifting under your fingertips and you tried backing up, the table reminding you you had nowhere to go.

“You’re amazing. You’ve helped everyone you touch, just now Peter. Apparently yesterday Tony and Rhodes, which means you kept Tony busy enough to stay out of Peppers hair. Natasha never takes to someone as quickly as she has with you. I’ve seen you helping Wanda, how you don’t hesitate when she needs help with her magic, and she’s completely comfortable around you. Clint and Sam love having you join in their pranks. You always ask Vision weird questions that no one else could possibly think of and it helps him understand humans a little better.”

Blinking slowly you could feel the heat on your face spread to your ears and down your neck. “It’s just...anyone could do those things...” you murmured returning your gaze to your hands.

His chest heaved as he gave a great sigh, the warmth of his breath causing you to shiver. You could feel him smirk, and it made your knees weak, “something wrong Y/N?” he asked sounding smug.

“Close-”

“What’s that darlin?” he asked, lips brushing against your neck, “I didn’t quite catch that?” Steve did not miss the way you shivered in his arms when his breath hit your skin.

You moved in closer, unable to stop yourself, “Aahh.”

Steve pulled back enough to meet your gaze and caught his breath. Your eyes were half lidded and your lips were parted, soft pants falling from them. “Holy fuck,” he managed. 

Your eyes darted up from his lips to his blue eyes, tongue darting out to swipe across your lips, you noted he leaned in slightly pausing to look at you questioningly. 

Both of you leaned in at the same time, lips crashing together, “Oww,” you pulled back when your teeth clashed. 

Steve’s hands cupped your jaw, “Oh, heeey, sorry,” he knelt down barely holding back his laughter.

“This is not funny,” you mumbled as his thumbs grazed over your bottom lip. 

He hissed, “Looks like I split your lip..”

“Or it was myself...” you giggled, “y’know? you went right, I went left...” Steve’s baby blue’s were suddenly boring into you. “I uh...y’know I didn’t think, th-that you’d be into me. Or? Is it...just one of those heat of the moment kinda things?”

Steve growled, your only warning before he kissed you. His lips were hot and firm as they molded against yours. You winced as the kiss became more heated, your arms slipping around his neck as he lifted you onto the kitchen island. Large hands gripping and sliding up your legs to your hips and waist. Your own hands slid up his neck, scratching the back of his head. Steve practically purred and you smiled against his lips. 

He took a step back and you took a deep breath, “Steve?”

“So, how about a date?” he asked looking up at you sheepishly.

You broke out giggling, “After a kiss like that?! Of course your taking me on a date.”

Steve smiled brightly, “And you’ll stop right?”

You frowned feeling your cheeks burn, “Right.”

Steve sighed, “maybe every time you say something bad about yourself... the punishment is no kisses.”

Your eyes widened, “Whaaat?!”

Steve smiled broadly, “That sounds like a horrible idea, but it seems you want more kisses?”

“Of course I want more kisses, we haven’t even gone on a proper date and already your denying me kisses?!” you exclaimed worriedly.

“So, don’t talk about yourself like you don’t matter. Problem solved.” Steve said matter of fact leaning in and dropping a quick kiss to your lips.

You did your best from then on out.


End file.
